pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yellow Wollywog
The Yellow Wollywog is probably the first thing that comes to mind when one hears the term 'Amphituber' or 'Wollywog.' These frog-like creatures can usually be found in or around large, open-air bodies of water. They are known to leap into the air with the intent of landing on and crushing small Pikmin below, and behavior which is most readily explained as an attempt to drive predators away from developing eggs. They are yellow version of the Wollywog with a green forehead. Notes Olimar's Notes "This magnificent specimen has the brightest gold coloration and the greatest number of lateral spots of any member in the amphituber family. The species seems to have lost some swimming proficiency with the evolutionary adaptation that granted it greater jumping ability. The amphituber inhabits aquatic shallows and shows an instinctive drive to jump upon and squash smaller creatures." Louie's Notes "Beer-batter and deep-fry for a down-home flavor you won't soon forget!" In Fan-Made Games Pikmin: Redemption In Pikmin: Redemption, these are actually found on the first sublevel of some caves as well as above ground. Not much else can be said about them. PikSpore They are identical to their Pikmin 2 counterparts. If you fight them on a cave with bottomless voids, you can easily kill them by making them jump into the void. Pikmin: The Winds of Light So far, one appears in The Spring of Serenity. Olimar's Notes Yellow Wollywog Amphicarus Frodendum Amphituber Family There are several differences between Wollywogs and Yellow Wollywogs. Most obvious is their color, but Wollywogs tend to appear underground more often than Yellow Wollywogs. Yellow Wollywogs, with large Pikmin numbers on top, cannot jump high enough to set it free, however, Wollywogs can jump under pressure. Pikmin 4: The World to Free Tike's Notes "What makes these guys even more deadly is the fact that Yellow Wollywogs can store water in their bellies to help it survive longer out of water. However, the problem is that the storage may burst and drown non-Blues. According to Kolimar, they never have done that before. Maybe Captain Pikmin is right... perhaps our enemies have evolved over time. Kolimar's information is based off a three-hundred-year-old prehistoric booklet, by the first of our kind to walk on the planet. However, they tend to be a bit slower, but seem to be more stable than their pale relatives." Alice's Notes "Oddly, with the same bloodthirsty nature, they tend to be more jolly and less vicious then the White Wollywog. Perhaps it's the sun? Any means these ones sure look like they need some sun glasses. The black just doesn't appeal to me..." Captain Pikmin's Notes "Bring Blues! ...Unless it already on the surface. They can shake off Pikmin unlike the White Wollywogs, but don't worry as they aren't master hoppers. Dodging them are much easier. Just be wary of their water storage splashing." Pikmin Forever In Pikmin Forever, Yellow Wollywogs have a much more "wet" appearance in and around water, and with each hop out of water it will get a more dryer appearance. If it is in the air, it can drop faster the more Pikmin it has on it, and if struck with a Mushroom Pikmin, it will comically fall to the opposite direction of the Mushroom Pikmin and land on its side, taking time getting up. Pikmin who were in the air with it will be knocked off. Winged Pikmin who are currently airborne will attempt to lift a Yellow Wollywog that is in the air. If they are successful, the Wollywog will struggle a bit before being dropped by the Winged Pikmin, dealing massive damage to the creature. The Yellow Wollywog will become more aggressive if there are Wogpoles around and even more aggressive if the Wogpoles are attacked. Category:Pikmin 1 Enemies Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 (Flish Edition) Enemies Category:PUDEnemies Category:PTWOL Enemies Category:Canon Category:Pikmin Z